


Уговоры

by CapOfWardrobe



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Missing Scene, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapOfWardrobe/pseuds/CapOfWardrobe
Summary: И все-таки почему Веном решил спасти Землю?..





	Уговоры

**Author's Note:**

> Причина, заявленная Веномом в фильме, меня категорически не устраивает. Так что я попытался объяснить все с точки зрения своей извращенной логики ХД

_Эдди._  
  
      Он пробует позвать первый раз. Ничего. Полное молчание. Впрочем, это ожидаемо… было бы, если бы симбионт не подходил так хорошо. Прошло пару минут со времени слияния, а Веном уже управляет их телом и, гм, неплохо управляет. Им даже не надо бороться за главенство – Веном и так тут самый главный.  
  
       _Эдди!_  
  
      Он глухой? Он глухой. Потрясающе – глухих симбионтов у Венома еще не было. Он всегда мог поговорить с носителем – задолбать его и довести до истерики, если потребуется.  
  
      Интеграция проходит гладко и стремительно. Веном с удовольствием скользит внутри человека, изучает его системы органов, ловит смутные образы в мозгу, просачиваясь вместе с кровью по сосудам, оттуда скользя вглубь чужого тела между клеток. Он ласкает собой аксоны и пропускает сквозь себя электрические сигналы.  
  
      Ему нужно улететь. Как можно скорее. Симбионт донесет его до… населенной планеты. _Другой_  населенной планеты. Где его не будет гонять охреневший человечек с генераторами высокочастотных звуков и герметичными капсулами.План предельно прост: взять корабль, погрузить на него сородичей, улететь. Лечь в анабиоз, возможно. Если эта цивилизация додумалась до таких технологий. Или даже залезть в ненавистную капсулу – когда закончится симбионт.  
  
      Ах да, ему же не потребуется в космосе аэробный носитель. Ха-ха.  
  
       _ЭДДИ!_  
  
      Наконец-то он услышан. Правда, теперь человек лежит в отключке (а все потому, что не надо дергаться, когда высшая форма жизни овладевает твоим телом…) и на затылке у него стремительно развивается гематома. Как забавно, однако стоит защищать эту область лучше, она оказалась слишком уязвимой.  
  
       _Поговорим, Эдди?_  
  
      Веном с удовольствием попугал бы человека еще; в свободном парении он бы занимался этим пару недель, наслаждаясь ужасом, читая в возбужденном мозгу гипотезы и предположения, что же он такое, если бы на хвосте у него не сидели сраные человеки, вкусненькие, но очень агрессивные.  
  
      - Тебя нет! Ты только голос в моей башке!!! – Веном слышит, видит и чувствует больше, чем человек. Он беспокойно шарит внутри симбионта, собирая энергию. Нет-нет, эти нервные окончания тебе не нужны,  _Эдди_ … И эти, и эти тоже, а вот теперь, когда ты ничего не почувствуешь, можно приниматься за эпителий кишечника… Все равно ты ни хрена не жрешь, человек, тебя вообще невозможно заставить  _есть_!!!  
  
       _Я реален._ _Кстати, дверь не открывай._  
  
      Веном готов признать свою ошибку: он недооценил уровень стресса у симбионта. Человек прекрасно слышит его, да, но не слушает. Оскорбительно мало внимания. Веном готов растерзать человека изнутри: для кого он старается?!  
  
       _Не смей поднимать руки!_  
  
      - Ты больной? Я сдаюсь!  
  
       _Не смей сдаваться! Мы хищник, мы никогда не сдаемся!_  
  
      - Это такая стратегия выживания, понял?!  
  
      Веном не отвечает, Веном занят. Активнее, активнее – чем больше ты используешь мои способности, Эдди, тем сильнее наша связь… и тем меньше времени у тебя остается.  
  
       _Ты жертва, Эдди, смирись с этим._  
  
      - Пошел в!.. – Брок задыхается, он весь мокрый, Веном ползет под самой кожей, в любой момент готовый снова показаться наружу. Пока еще рано возвращаться в глубину тела. – Ты вообще что?!  
  
       _Мы Веном._  
  
      -  _Ты_  Веном, так? Что тебе от меня нужно?! – Веном старается быть хорошим симбионтом: бессовестно жрет адреналин, ограждая носителя от паники. Ладно, пусть поволнуется, но так много ему не надо – все равно не умеет использовать!  
  
       _Я хочу убраться с этой планеты. Поможешь мне – останешься в живых._  
  
      - А если не помогу?  
  
       _Тогда я сожру тебя изнутри_ _._  
  
      Веном лаконичен. Для уговоров не требуется многого: всего лишь напомнить человеку, кто из них кем питается, и симбионт становится послушным и тихим, и очень, очень уважительным.  
  
      Эдди снимает номер в самой дешевой забегаловке и валится спать. Веном выскальзывает из пор кожи и тянется к подоконнику. Шикарный куст, здравствуй, а теперь познакомься с моим богатым внутренним миром.  
  
      Разбираться с хозяйкой комнаты Веном благоразумно предоставляет симбионту. В конце концов, он инопланетная форма жизни, он понятия не имеет, как устроен людской социум.  
  
      - Где этот цветок?  
  
       _Что такое, Эдди?_  
  
      - Я просто хочу узнать, за каким хером тебе потребовался куст. Что ты с ним сделал? Я думал, ты по человечине. – Человек глухо хмыкает и ежится. Веном чуть-чуть ограничивает сигналы рецепторов кожи, не позволяя ощутить промозглый холод вокруг.  
  
       _Ты очень милый, Эдди._  
  
      - Что за херь?!  
  
       _Я ш_ _уч_ _у_ _._  
  
      - Я спрашиваю, что ты сделал с этим ебучим цветком!!! – Эдди орет так, что на него оглядываются.  
  
       _Беспокойный человечек, веди себя нормально. Ты же постоянно хвастаешься незаметностью_ _, соответствуй!_  
  
      - Когда я такое говорил?! Ты что, мысли мои читаешь?! Гнида!  
  
       _Как ты меня назвал?!_  
  
      Веном легко может отомстить: достаточно перестать искажать сигналы нервных клеток, и Эдди сполна почувствует, как по правде обстоят дела. Веном этого не делает, вместо этого он вколачивает в упрямого гуманоида основы вежливости: пощелкивая воссозданной челюстью и сжимая хрупкое горлышко когтями.  
  
      Это отжирает до хрена энергии, но Веном это делает. Зато Эдди без вопросов заказывает пять пакетов«макси-комбо-бургеров» в ближайшем Макдональдсе и уминает их тут же, на лавочке, между жадными укусами бурча что-то «чувствую вкус своих последних долларов».  
  
      Что ж, достать еще денег Веном всегда может. Вон они идут.  
  
      - Красть нехорошо.  
  
       _Я бы мог сожрать его печенку. И мозг. Ты знаешь, какой вкусный у людей мозг? И мышцы, да, мышцы_ _просто_ _…_  
  
      - Прекрати.  
  
       _Эдди, ты идиот._  
  
      - Мы договорились не обзываться!  
  
       _Нет, это т_ _ы извинился за то, что назвал меня паразитом._  
  
      - Я назвал тебя гнидой, это другое.  
  
       _Еще раз раскроешь рот – вырву тебе язык._  
  
      - Я сейчас суну два пальца в рот и выблюю все, что ты заставил меня съесть.  
  
       _А я заставлю тебя вылакать все, чем тебя стошнит. А что? Ты знал, что некоторые живые организмы кормят детенышей полуперева…_  
  
      - А-а-а, да за что ж мне это досталось, Господи?! – Симбионт затыкает уши ладонями, сгибаясь пополам. Веном едва успел притормозить сокращение мышц пищеварительной системы, возвращая сгусток пищи обратно.  
  
       _Бог тебе не поможет. Давай жить дружно?_  
  
      - Давай. – «Гнида». Веном слышит это, но делает вид, что не замечает. В конце концов, у него полно других проблем.  
  
      

***

  
  
      - Так, товарищ, ты же не всерьез про корабль, правда?  
  
       _Почему нет? Я оставлю тебя дома, человек. Радуйся, мы наконец-то разделимся._  
  
      - Ты прикидываешься?! Ты собираешься привести своих собратьев сюда, какая мне разница, где подыхать, дома или в космосе!!!  
  
       _Ну-у… это другой вопрос._  
  
      - Нет, погоди. Погоди… погоди. – Симбионт даже вспотел от мысленных усилий. Ну конечно, Веном не собирается его жрать! Он будет использовать его тело, чтобы жрать других людей. Поди еще найди такого же подходящего напарника. - Сколько твоих, этих, инопланетян?  
  
       _Мы клинтары. Сотни тысяч._  
  
      - Вот! Вот!!! Слушай внимательно. - Веном заинтересованно ползет между клеток на поверхность, высовываясь на воздух. – Представь, твои сородичи придут сюда и начнут использовать напропалую моих сородичей…  
  
       _Прекрасный сюжет. Наша раса воспрянет из пепла._  
  
      - Да, но надолго ли?! – чуть не взвизгивает Эдди. – Скоро люди и животные закончатся, а что вы будете делать дальше? Вы же не подниметесь в космос без носителя! Да даже если подниметесь, сдохнете раньше, чем доберетесь на скорости наших кораблей до оживленной планеты!  
  
      Веном мягко обнимает собой бешено колотящееся сердце симбионта, жадно пожирая адреналин.  
  
      - А представь, что ты один на Земле! Ты один – и семь миллиардов человек! Тебе на тысячелетия хватит!  
  
      Веном в этот момент искренне восхитился человечьим разумом. Это как так? Чего Эдди таким случаем надеется добиться? В чем его выгода?  
  
      Но что-то в словах «один ты и семь миллиардов жертв» определенно было…  
  
       _Ты меня переубедил_ _, Эдди._


End file.
